The Internet of Things (IoT) presents new challenges to network and security policies, given the vast number of devices, their generally minimalistic sophistication, and their supposed ease of use (e.g., “plug and play”). Currently, there are a number of independent protocols for IoT-related issues, such as bootstrapping new IoT devices, determining authorization and an access control policies for the devices, propagating access port security configuration, and so on. However, such methods are currently independent and uncoordinated, resulting in a complicated and possibly inconsistent configuration.